Destiny awaits!
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Mainly an Oc story. It's beginning is the end of the anime. Wow I really suck at summarys sorry about that. Please read and review!


**Here we go my first Shaman king fic. This chapter doesn't say much about the charecters I know and I'm sorry. I promise It'll her better! So ı don't own Shaman King and enjoy! :D**

Maia lifted her head up and saw the dark sky shine as the star of destiny pass by. And that only meant one thing. The tournament was back on and this time she was going to be in it being the shaman queen. This was her second chance to redeem herself. Maia tied her long ping hair and started to run home as her heart pounded. She packed quickly a few clothes etc. She hang her leather strap around her shoulders putting her blood red scythe in it. Her house was silent as always. Since the accident there was nothing but silence.

"Hey hot stuff!" a loud male voice yelled behing her making her jump. She turned around seeing a black haired green eyed boy she knew very well. She smiled.

"Hey Derek. Wassup?"

Derek leaned against the door crossing his arms in front of him.

"Your leaving already?"

"Yup." She said stuffing her Mp3 in her backpack. She knew Derek when they were kids. The only painfull thing was leaving him.

"I'm comming you know." He said smirking.

Maia turned to him. Derek could'nt come. Well he could he was a shaman just like her but… he was afraid of ghosts and it was better if he didn't came.

"No way! You don't even have a ghost!" she said angrly. She was going to become shaman queen she couldn't do that with a goofy boy around her all the time. Derek shrucked his shoulders.

"Don't worry. İ've found my guardian ghost and I'm already packed slowpoke." He said jokingly. Maia gave Derek her best "imgonnakillyou" look. But Derek was used to it laughing it away. Maia lifted her hands in defeat.

"Fine fine you can come."

"Yess! Let's go!"

Derek took Maia's hand and head out. But before they could a man cut there way making Derek stop. He was a tall, very muscular man with long black hair that is braided into two large bangs on each side of his face . Derek started to point at him. Stuttering.

"G-Ghosts… a lot of them!" he shriked.

Maia sighed. How could a shaman be scared of ghosts she tought to her self. She analysed the man's spirits. There were all animals. Maia knew who he was.

"Silva?" Maia asked.

Silva raised his eyebrow surprised a beginner knew him.

"I'm from the consul and going to tell you your test that you must pass to enter the tournament." He said calmly. Derek was still pale but that didn't stop him from asking questions.

"What test?"

"You didn't think we would let beginners pass just like that do you?"

"Well… that was my expectation." Derek said smiling. Maia decided to cut in.

"So are challenge?" she asked getting annoyed by the suspense.

"You shall battle the 5 warriors that had battle Zeke." Silva said that so calmly that you would think he said to fight 5 teddybears. Maia's jaw almost dropped. Derek was clueless.

"N-No way! We can't win that!" Maia shriked.

"What 5 warriors Maia?" Derek asked.

Maia tousled her pink hair not knowing what to do.

"The 5 warriors Derek… remember why the tournament was cancelled in the first place."

Derek tought for a moment and then went pale really pale. Silva continued talking.

"You Derek shall go to the fountain and meet you opponent there,"

Derek looked at him with disbelief "You can't eve tell us who?"

Silva ignored him looking towards Maia currently biting her nails.

"And you Maia shall go to the hill and meet you—"

"Which hill?" she asked.

"The one with the cemetery."

"Ok. When I die there won't be any problem then." She said to Silva but he was already gone. Maia turned to Derek.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What we do best," said Derek smirking "survive."

Maia smiled maybe a boy goofing around was better then just being alone.

"Let's meet here. Ok? See you Maia!" said Derek and took off.

Maia stared behind him and wishing he would be okay. When Derek was gone she took off too. The hill wasn't so far she would be there in no time. She pulled out her scythe giving her comfort. She was nervous. But she had to win. Not for herself but for _her_. When she arrived the cold wind blowed her pink hair away. There was nobody here. But when she waited a little she could hear footsteps. She holded her scythe but when she saw who it was she almost dropped it.

The boy had Brown hair and black eyes and his signature look orange earphones. He lazyly smiled to her.

"Hi, I'm Yoh. Yoh Asakura."

Yup… tought Maia she was screwed.

**Ow.. I love it when a chapter ends with a "I'm screwed." sentence don't you? only me? yeah I'm weird like that. Please review and suggest ideas! Thanks for reading. Byeee! ^^  
**


End file.
